Philip
Philip, sometimes spelled Phillip, is a given name, derived from the Greek Φίλιππος (Philippos, lit. "horse-loving" or "fond of horses"), from a compound of φίλος (phílos, "dear", "loved", "loving") and ἵππος (hippos, "horse"). Alternative spellings include "Phillip". In English, the most common diminutive is "Phil". Felipe is the Spanish equivalent, Philippe is French, Filippo is Italian. In the works of Harry Turtledove, Philip may refer to: People Monarchs: :Philip II of Macedon, historical king posthumously referenced in "Occupation Duty" :Philip II of Spain, a historical king with an important role in Ruled Britannia. :Philip III of Spain, son of the preceding, plays an important role in Ruled Britannia. See also: Philip II. Characters known only as "Philip": :Philip (Atlantis), an Atlantean sergeant and minor character in Opening Atlantis: Nouveau Redon. :King Philip (horse), historical horse of Nathan Bedford Forrest, appearing in The Guns of the South. Characters with the first name "Philip": :Philip Francis, a historical British politician referenced in ''The Two Georges''. :Philip Sheridan, a historical United States Army General referenced in The Guns of the South. :Philip Stubbes, a historical English writer who appears in Ruled Britannia. Characters known only as "Phillip": :Phillip (Hindsight), a child in "Hindsight". Characters with the first name "Philipp": :Philipp Engelhardt, historical German soldier appearing in "Uncle Alf". Characters known only as "Phil" :Phil (butcher), a minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :Phil (prison cook), a minor character appearing in Joe Steele (novel). Characters known as "Phil": :Phil McGraw, historical TV psychologist referenced in "Something Going Around". Characters with a middle name of "Philip": :Daniel Philip Jaspers, fictional thief, minor character in The Hot War: Bombs Away. :John Philip Sousa, a historical American composer and conductor appearing in the Southern Victory series. :Jonathan Yeager, a POV character from the Worldwar franchise series. Characters known as "Felipe": :Felipe (Southern Victory), a busboy and minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :Felipe (Irvhank), a nuclear engineer in "The Irvhank Effect". :Note that the Spanish kings named Philip, mentioned above, are known as Felipe in their homeland. Characters known as "Philippe": :Philippe Bonaparte, fictional Holy Alliance diplomat in ''The Two Georges''. :Louis-Philippe Guizot, fictional athlete in "Les Mortes d'Arthur". :Philippe Pétain, historical French General referenced in Worldwar. Characters known as "Filippo" :Filippo Antonelli, minor character in The Gladiator. :Filippo Crosetti, a doctor in The Gladiator. Characters with the name of "Phillips": :H.P. Lovecraft, the creator of some of Turtledove's shared universes. :Howard Phillips, a fictional character in "The Fillmore Shoggoth", named for the preceding. :Sonia Phillips, fictional character in "The Fillmore Shoggoth". Characters with the name "Philippus": :Gaius Philippus, a soldier in the Videssos Series. Characters with the name of "Philippkios": :Bardanes Philippikos (The Eyes of Argos), an army scout in "The Eyes of Argos" from Agent of Byzantium. :Philippkios Bardanes, historical Byzantine Emperor appearing in ''Justinian''. Places and things named Philip: :Dr. Phil, psychological TV talk show referenced in "Something Going Around". :King Philip (play), a fictional play that plays an important role in the novel Ruled Britannia. :Philippeville, Belgium, setting for The War That Came Early: Two Fronts. :Philippines, a nation named after Philip II of Spain, figuring in numerous Turtledove works. Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation